Ardactylos
Ardactylos '''is a large, bipedal, species of Flying Wyvern that was first introduced in '''Monster Hunter: Evolution. This monster is the top predator of the Salt Plains. |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Ardactylos body is almost entirely covered in a rough, stone-like, shell that is dark grey in color. Unlike any other Flying Wyvern, Ardactylos' wings possess a translucent, glass-like skin membrane. Ardactlylos possess a long tail that ends in a single crytal-like barb. The hindlimbs of this flying wyvern are similar to those found on its distant relative Seregios. Their skull is reminiscent to that of the theropod dinosaur Allosaurus, but it also possess structures like the crest of the pterosaur Tropeognathus on its snout. Behavior Dactylian is a highly-developed aerial hunter. It is fierce and aggressive towards both prey and foes alike. It is known to attempt to overtake the territories of other monsters, and asserts a top predator over its environment. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Ardactylos is a large and powerful wyvern which allows it to occupy a niche high on the food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ardactylos is territorial and will attack other large monsters that get too close to it. Tracks Ardactylos are capable of leaving behind many tracks that hunters can use to track it down. Some of the tracks this monster leaves behind are: "Shed Stone Scale", "Deep Claw Marks", and "Large Footprints". Specific Locale Interactions This monster does not have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors This monster does not have any special behaviors. Abilities Ardactylos is capable of firing out a strange liquid substance that resembles glass, this substance will quickly crystalize when it leaves the monsters body and highly unstable, it reacts violently when subjected to extreme light of vibrations causing it to explode. Thanks to its powerful wings Ardactylos is a highly capable flier and is able to preform aerial maneuvers and attacks when flying. The glass-like skin on the wing is capable of absorbing ambient light, when enough light is absorbed Ardactylos is capable of releasing bright flashes of light to blind its foes. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When a Ardactylos becomes enraged the rock like spikes on its back become bright with light. During this state it is known to take to the air and use its crystalizing spit attack more often. * Tired State: When a Ardactylos becomes tired it will temporarily become incapable of using its crystalizing breath attack and flying abilities. Mounts Dactylian has the same mount animation as Seregios. In Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Wyveria * Order: Squamata * Suborder: Wyveropoda * Family: Dracodontosauridae * Subfamily: Velociopteryinae * Genus: Velociopteryx * Species: V. speculumensis Ardactylos is a close relative of Seregios, Astalos and Legiana. It is known for its outstanding flying ability just like the rest of its family. Habitat Range Ardactylos can be found primarily inhabiting areas with large quantities of salt, so it frequents areas such as the Salt Plains, but it has also been found inhabiting areas such as the Coral Highlands and Guiding Lands as well. Ecological Niche Ardactylos are opportunistic predators that are known to feed on anything smaller than themselves, common prey items include Burranoth, Cados, Loto and many other small monsters as well as ore and other minerals. Despite being carnivores they still deal with competition from many other predatory monsters and are occasionally preyed upon by Elder Dragons and invasive predators like Tautogoth, Ferogul and Ryatroxos. Biological Adaptations Being flying wyverns these monsters are capable of flight, they are capable of remaining on the wing for hours at a time. This flying wyvern possesses a fearsome set of jaws filled with crushing teeth and large hook-like claws adorning their hindlimbs. They are capable of converting minerals like salt into a glass-like substance with special organs and saliva to use in self defense. Behavior Ardactylos are rather aggressive monsters and are known to mark their territory by spitting out a crystalizing substance. They can typically be found patrolling their territory from the sky rather then the ground and are known to ambush their prey from above. They will defend their territories from encroaching monsters with extreme ferocity. Ardactylos are oviparous, but do not provide parental care for their young. Notes * ... Trivia * This monster is loosely based on the pokemon aerodactyl. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Crystallization Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nrex117